


Valentine's Day

by rissq



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Lots of Food, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissq/pseuds/rissq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day was different than what Kagami imagined it to be. But it was alright, because Kuroko was there and he was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I've written a fic and mustered up courage to post it. This was supposed to be out in February but oh look it's July now. hahahaha. Hope you enjoy it!

Taiga Kagami tiptoed around the house with his bags of groceries. He was trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake poor Kuroko up. Kuroko was getting his much needed rest after the hectic week at the kindergarten.

It was the 14th of February, Valentine’s Day, and Kagami had wanted to be romantic for once. He knew that he wasn’t the best boyfriend in the world, although, in his opinion, Kuroko was. Thus, he wanted to try harder for Kuroko by starting the day right with a sweet breakfast in bed.

For about an hour, Kagami had been in the kitchen preparing and he had finished most of the cooking already. The food that he had prepared looked like a feast fit for royalty – Kuroko was his prince after all. He glanced up at the kitchen clock and quickened his pace. He had already squeezed his freshly bought oranges; he had brewed two cups of aromatic blue mountain coffee and had just finished cooking-up a mountain load of heart-shaped pancakes. Grabbing his signature whipped cream from the fridge that he had prepared in advance, he dolloped it onto two plates of stacked pancakes. Then, he placed the cups and plates in a tray to be brought to his lover in a little bit. His surprise was almost ready to be put into action.

It was almost 9 a.m. and Kuroko would be waking up soon. Kagami wanted it to be a surprise and he desperately hoped Kuroko would stay in bed for a little longer. Kagami just needed to finish up the scrambled eggs that Kuroko loved. He really hoped that his surprise would go smoothly. It would be the most perfect way to start their Valentine’s Day.

Kagami cracked open six eggs into a huge bowl and seasoned them with salt and pepper before beating them. Then he chopped up some chives and onions evenly before adding them into the bowl. Finally, he finished off with milk before mixing everything together. Then, he grabbed the mixture and a pan which he oiled up with butter. When the butter heated up, he poured the mixture in. Kagami glanced up at the clock once again. 1 more minute to 9. 

Kagami grabbed a plate from the counter and held a spatula in his other hand. He was ready to eat those yummy looking eggs. He was ready to surprise his beloved. And most of all, he was ready to see Kuroko light up with joy. He rocked on the balls of his feet as he waited for the eggs to reach that perfect runniness. Just 5 more seconds.

“Good morning, Taiga.”

Kagami jumped. It had taken a little more than a decade for Kagami to get used to Kuroko’s silent appearing act. Yet, he still got startled occasionally. At least, that was what he insisted in saying when anyone asked him.

 _Damn it_ , Kagami thought, _why did you have to wake up now!_

“Morning, Tetsuya,” Kagami said and turned around to face his lover. Kagami was disappointed that his surprise had not gone as planned. Hence, he pretended that he wasn’t planning anything special.

Just then Kuroko lifted his right hand to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. Kagami’s disappointment diminished immediately.

_How the hell does he look so cute when he just woke up like 2 minutes ago?_

Kagami could only stare as Kuroko lifted his arms up to stretch, which resulted in his shirt rising ever so slightly. Then, Kuroko scrunched up his face as he yawned. Kagami’s heart throbbed at how adorable his husband was.

 _Damn this boy for being such a cutie-pie,_ Kagami watched as Kuroko reopened his eyes, and glanced at the counter where the tray and food laid. Kuroko appeared confused, then surprised. He seemed to finally understand what was happening. 

“C’mere,” Kuroko opened his arms out for Kagami to step into. Immediately, Kagami smothered him. Content, Kuroko then nuzzled his face into Kagami’s firm chest.

“How did you sleep?” Kagami asked.

“Hmmm…” Kuroko replied sluggishly.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Hmmm…”

“So you slept well?”

“Hmmm…”

“Good.”

“Hmmm…”

“Hmmm…”

“… Did I … maybe… ruin something?”

“… Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko glanced up at Kagami with his irresistible puppy-dog eyes. In these moments, Kagami really felt that Kuroko was just like Nigou. _How adorable._

Kagami gave Kuroko a kiss on his forehead. It was an act of love for only his beloved. “It’s okay,” Kagami replied. “I’ll just sit around and sulk all day about how you ruined my Valentines’ Day surprised.” He glanced down and smirked when Kuroko frowned.

Kagami chuckled and the twinkle in his eye was evident. Kuroko pouted in realization that Kagami had been teasing him. Kuroko tried pulling away from Kagami in childish anger but Kagami held on tight. Kagami watched as a smile bloomed on his partner’s face and Kuroko snuggled deeper into Kagami’s warmth. Together, they swayed in the kitchen together, like nothing else in the world mattered – and in that moment, perhaps it was so.

Maybe Valentine’s Day didn’t get off to such a horrible start after all.

\--- 

It was a little while later when the kitchen was filled with the smell of burning food that the pair realized the eggs were getting burned and they finally pulled away from each other to deal with the smoky mess…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment down below to let me know how it was! Thank you again!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ hajihime.tumblr.com


End file.
